Lucifer (Mirrordeath)
Lucifer, also known as Satan or The Devil is a fallen angel, as well as a former Archangel and Seraph. He was also the first angel to be created. He is also the original ruler of the Underworld and the creator of Devils, seen by most as their God. As the eldest angel, he is the older brother of the Great Seraphim (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel) as well as of the lesser Seraphim, like Sariel. In addition, he is also considered to be the older brother of other angels of Heaven. He is currently trapped within Cocytus, the deepest part of the Underworld, having been imprisoned by the God of the Bible for tempting humanity into committing the first sin. He may or may not be behind the events of the planned Angelverse. Appearance Lucifer's form fits the appearance of an archetypal Dark Lord- tall, dark, brooding, clad in armor festooned with spikes and claws. He wore a mighty crown and his face was pale and terrible to behold. His wings were red and glowed with a certain power that no other angel save Michael could hope to possess. Though he had fallen from Heaven's grace and had become the King of Hell, there were those that said he continued to look like an angel. However, after he was tricked by his own servants, his form became monstrous. It was gigantic and terrifying and had four heads, each emblazoned with a sigil of one of the Four Great Satans, as well as countless other sigils written in the devils' language to prevent him from ever rising again. His arms are sealed with chains dipped in the waters of the River Styx- commissioned with secret aid from Hades and forged by the original Four Satans, drunk in their victory against their own Creator. His wings, now black, are said to beat continuously and they fill Cocytus with their dreary blows, a living torture to all of those present, but most of all, they are a torture to Lucifer himself, reminding him of the freedom that he was cut out from, and what meager freedom he had to himself robbed by the Devils that he had called his most trusted. History Lucifer use to be a Seraph in Heaven, the first angel in fact, as a being of Light similar to Him. God created thousands of lesser angels to act as Heaven's guardians; while Lucifer and the other Seraphim directly interacted with and reported to their Father, carrying down His orders down to His angels. Favored and beloved both by God and his fellow angels, Lucifer was created as the highest authority in Heaven (other than God Himself) to give the light of God's presence to the lesser angels. Lucifer was once at one time God's most beloved, exalted, and favorite of God's angels, as his name translates to "Light bringer," so much that God saw fit to give him the title of 'Archangel'- the highest of angels in Heaven. Lucifer was constantly praised as the greatest handiwork of God and as such was rewarded with many responsibilities. He was the judge, jury, and executioner of Heaven, the leader of the heavenly choir and second in command over all of creation. He was loyal, kind, intelligent, beautiful, wise, and charismatic, even towards lower angels. However, Lucifer grew jealous of God's favoring of humans, which to Lucifer were a flawed and decadent species, and when he saw that God would not budge in his love of them, Lucifer, through his grand oratory skill and power, brought a third of Heaven to his banner. They waged a war against God, which ultimately resulted in their defeat and their banishment to the Underworld, far away from the pleasant abodes which they had once lived in. Lucifer's will and intent would not be diminished, and he snuck into the Garden of Eden and corrupted humanity (or at least, the ones that followed Christianity.) For his acts Lucifer was forever bound in the deepest part of Hell, bound by many mystical magics and power. But there were those loyal to the Red Angel, and they would plot to set him free. Personality Not much can be seen of Lucifer's personality, initially. Powers and Abilties As God's first angel, Lucifer is an extremely powerful being, so much that he is one of the most powerful beings in existence. Although he is not officially among the top ten strongest beings in the world, he is generally considered to be among their ranks. As such, Lucifer is considered God by the Devils, the race that he found, civilized, and ruled over for a great amount of time. Astaroth, one of the Princes of Hell and a Pillar, visibly expressed fear when he heard that Lucifer was being revived, and even Zekram Bael, first among equals of the Seventy-Two, showed some concern towards that matter. *'God’s Inheritance': Also known as Olam Briah '(literally the ''World of Creation) this is Lucifer’s ultimate power. As the angel closest and most like God, Lucifer possesses the ability to create, like his father. He is capable of warping reality by forcing his will on the objects around him. This applies to individuals as well, meaning he is capable of modifying indivuals, or simply removing them from existence. However, he can’t do this to beings around his level of power or higher, enforcing such limitations on his role as the heir of the White God. *'''Immense Strength: Lucifer possesses a great amount of strength. He killed an Ultimate-class devil just by tapping him on the face. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Lucifer has proven to be an extremely skilled fighter, having centuries, possibly millennia of combat experience. Michael himself admits he couldn't stand up to Lucifer in a fight, and that it took God himself to defeat Lucifer and cast him out from the Heavens, along with his legions of rebel angels. *'Immense Speed': Lucifer is capable of moving at speeds that seem immeasurably fast even to Gods. *'Teleportation': Lucifer is able to teleport instataneously, without occupying the space in between. *'Telepathy': Lucifer is able to read minds, using this to dissect the thoughts of Astaroth, a lesser being than him. * Photokinesis: Lucifer, like his fellow angelic siblings, can generate, manipulate, and control light, which he can use to blast his enemies into oblivion. He can also form weapons of light with ease. **'Light Weapon Generation': Lucifer is able to easily create weapons of light. As a former Archangel and Seraph, Lucifer is extremely well-versed in the usage of light weaponry, with him suggesting that he's taught many higher-ranking angels "the works" in using light weaponry. Equipment ' Lightbringer' Quotes *''"Humans say that pride is the true evil, the root of all sins. But in the end, pride was all Lucifer had."''- Astaroth describes Lucifer *"It's a comfort to the wretched to have companions in misery."- Lucifer, to his fellow fallen angels after they had Fallen *"No, there are no special places in Hell. Hell is a democracy. -''Lucifer remarks on how Hell should be *"''My father's answer was revenge -has always been revenge- and the outcome was just, but not better. Nothing is fixed."- Lucifer, talking about his Fall *''"Awake and arise, or forever be cursed to insignificance!" ''-Lucifer rouses the Grigori and other angels to revolt against God Trivia *Lucifer's appearance is based on Melkor/Morgoth from Tolkien's works, while his personality is a weird mix of the Biblical Lucifer, the Supernatural Lucifer, and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribbean. His second form is based on actor Tom Ellis. *Like stated earlier, Lucifer is a siscon for Gabriel. *Lucifer's theme is Marilyn Manson’s cover of This is Halloween. *Lucifer enjoys eating devil's food cake. Navigation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Antagonist